


Размышления сладострастной ведьмы

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Maledom, Multi, Out of Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика Snapes_Goddess "The Musings of a Libidinous Witch".Я знаю, что мы незнакомы, но я должна снять с души этот груз. Он буквально давит на меня так сильно, что я задыхаюсь. Мне нужно выговориться, рассказать кому-нибудь – кому угодно – правду о себе. Я надеюсь, что вы не станете судить меня слишком строго за то, в чем я собираюсь признаться, но я действительно больше не могу молчать.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Размышления сладострастной ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Musings of a Libidinous Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650662) by Snapes_Goddess. 



> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.  
> Фанфик чистое PWP.  
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, совершеннолетние. 
> 
> Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction

Я знаю, что мы незнакомы, но я должна снять с души этот груз. Он буквально давит на меня так сильно, что я задыхаюсь. Мне нужно выговориться, рассказать кому-нибудь – кому угодно – правду о себе. Я надеюсь, что вы не станете судить меня слишком строго за то, в чем я собираюсь признаться, но я действительно больше не могу молчать. Мне нужно излить душу, или я взорвусь! Видите ли, я не та, за кого вы меня принимаете. Я знаю, что думаете обо мне вы и что думают окружающие, но всё это неправда. Я не та, за кого вы меня принимаете: во мне скрывается нечто большее. Никто, даже те, кто любит меня всем сердцем, не знают, кто я. Но вы… кажется, вам можно доверять, и, честно говоря, даже если это не так, неважно… мне нужно кому-то обо всем рассказать…

Я сижу за столом напротив своих друзей, и мне кажется забавным, что они думают, будто хорошо знают меня. Они знают ту сторону меня, которую я демонстрирую миру, но никто, за исключением некоторых людей, не знаком со мной настоящей. Для всех я выдающаяся ведьма с острым умом, способная вспомнить любое заклинание со всеми его тонкостями, выучить наизусть целый учебник и с точностью хирурга управлять своей магической энергией. Они знают ту меня, что выдержала пытки безумной маньячки, у кого оказалось достаточно смелости, чтобы выйти на войну с тираном, кто борется с несправедливостью, всем сердцем предана своим друзьям и открыто говорит о том, что чувствует. Они считают, что мои социальные навыки немного слабоваты. Я не элегантна и не остроумна, не красива и не обаятельна, для них я и вовсе не женщина. Я просто Гермиона, самая умная ведьма своего поколения и подруга Гарри Поттера.

Самое забавное, что, на самом деле, я вовсе и не против. Почему-то мне кажется, что они не смогут вынести правду. Они любят меня такой, какая я есть. Ну, или, по крайней мере, такой, какой они меня считают. Я не уверена, что хочу что-то менять. Думаю, я предпочту остаться на том пьедестале, куда они меня возвели, во всяком случае, ради них самих. Уверена, они не смогут вынести правду о том, какая я на самом деле: о темных сторонах Гермионы Грейнджер без прикрас. Черт побери! Временами я сама не могу понять эти свои темные стороны и совладать с ними. Я часто задаюсь вопросом, присутствует ли та, другая сторона моей личности во мне с рождения или она возникла вследствие жизненных трудностей. 

Я подавляю в себе желание усмехнуться, когда Гарри наполняет мой кубок только на треть. Почему-то, по его мнению, я «слишком правильная», чтобы напиваться. Для него я сама непорочность, в какой-то мере даже идеал. Для Гарри я святая, словно Мадонна, я редкий цветок, который нужно лелеять, беречь и защищать от всего, что может запятнать его девственные лепестки. Я не корю его за наивность. В конце концов, Гарри меня любит. Если он желает смотреть на меня сквозь розовые очки – которые, похоже, еще и разбиты, – пусть так и будет. Кто я такая, чтобы разрушать его иллюзии?

Рон снова запинается и краснеет, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы история, которую он рассказывает, не оскорбила мои «нежные чувства». Мне частенько хочется перебить его и рассказать свою собственную историю самым нецензурным языком, какой только можно себе представить, просто чтобы увидеть их реакцию. Было бы забавно посмотреть на их лица, если бы я позволила другой стороне своей личности перехватить контроль на глазах у «моих мальчиков». Конечно, этого никогда не случится. Я не могу так с ними поступить. Я не хочу испортить то прекрасное мнение, которое у них сложилось обо мне. Так что я улыбаюсь, потягиваю свое разбавленное вино и пытаюсь думать, что это выдержанный Огневиски, приятно обжигающий горло и желудок. 

Рон, Гарри и Джордж все говорят и говорят о квиддиче, а их жены в соседнем зале без умолку болтают о домашних интерьерах и детях. Когда-то давным-давно я тоже думала, что однажды растворюсь в тоске семейной жизни, где единственной радостью будет молокоотсос по последнему слову техники или новейшая детская коляска. И так почти и произошло… Но кое-что изменилось для меня где-то под конец войны. Я смотрю на Рона и не могу сдержать теплую улыбку. Он был моей первой любовью. Он был первым человеком, которого я по-настоящему полюбила в романтическом смысле этого слова, первым, кто пробудил жар внизу моего живота и заставил меня жаждать прикосновений и поцелуев.

Рон был хорош по части поцелуев. Его губы такие пухлые и мягкие, а он всегда был очень осторожен и нежен, однако ему не хватало страсти. Не то чтобы это было так уж необходимо. Я уверена, что многие женщины предпочли бы такого заботливого и нежного мужчину, как Рон. Но только не я. А жаль, на самом деле. Пусть Рон и рыжий и весь покрыт веснушками, но у него красивое тело: широкие плечи, мощные мускулистые руки и ноги, рельефный торс и крепкая задница. Его член не слишком длинный, но довольно толстый, и мне при отсутствии опыта он казался прекрасным. 

Он не был плохим любовником: он был очень нежным, ласковым, очень… слащавым. Каждый секс с ним был именно тем, что называют «заниматься любовью». Однако со временем все это приелось, и мне захотелось большего, хоть я и не знала, чего именно. Вы знаете, бывает момент, когда вы занимаетесь любовью, он движется внутри мягкими осторожными толчками, а затем на несколько секунд перед самой кульминацией все меняется, и нежность уступает место безумной страсти, и, чтобы достичь оргазма, он начинает вбиваться жестко и глубоко. _Вот_ чего мне хотелось! Но я не могла об этом попросить, только не Рона. Он бы не понял. Вряд ли ему бы это понравилось. Ему нужна была милая, заботливая девушка, которая бесконечно обожала бы его и ценила ту любовь и нежность, что он способен подарить. Ему не нужна была я. Он не смог бы справиться со мной.

Я порвала с Роном ровно через четыре месяца после начала наших романтических отношений. Я сказала, будто причина заключается в том, что мне нужно сосредоточиться на завершении школьного образования и дальнейшем обучении. Я не смогла признаться ему, что, несмотря на то, что я любила его – и все еще люблю, – я больше не испытывала к нему влечения. Он воспринял это хорошо, во всяком случае, не слишком удивился. Не прошло и года, как он встретил Дейзи, и она идеально ему подошла.

Я же снова оказалась в Хогвартсе с толпой однокурсников, которые решили вернуться и закончить обучение на дополнительном курсе. Именно тогда я начала по-настоящему познавать саму себя. Я прочла – кто бы удивился – все книги о сексуальности, какие только смогла достать, как волшебные, так и магловские. Было таким облегчением узнать, что я нормальная, что мои желания и потребности абсолютно естественны. Мне просто нужно было найти партнера со схожими вкусами.

Конечно, я сразу предположила, что такой человек должен учиться на Слизерине. С моего курса мало кто из мальчиков вернулся в школу, но один из них привлек мое внимание. Драко Малфоя заставили вернуться родители, очевидно, против его желания. Каким же вспыльчивым мелким засранцем он был! Мне почему-то казалось, что, раз он был задирой, он также должен быть напористым и в постели. Однако я была разочарована, когда обнаружила, что Драко не был доминантом – тем самым жестким партнером, о котором я мечтала: вместо этого он оказался скорострелом и после кульминации рыдал как ребенок у меня на груди. 

Я была сильно разочарована… и, по всей видимости, это показалось очень забавным одному язвительному профессору, который как раз восстанавливался после укуса змеи, едва не оказавшегося для него фатальным. На самом деле, я помню все, как будто это произошло вчера. В мои обязанности старосты входило по вечерам проверять работы вместо профессора Снейпа, и именно тогда я вдруг поняла, что в нем что-то есть – то, чего не осознавала раньше. И конечно, я начала все чаще задумываться об этом. Он, как обычно, не поднял глаза, когда я вошла, но я знала: он в курсе, что я пришла. На столике рядом с его столом, обычно предназначенным для учеников, отбывающих наказание, лежала стопка свитков пергамента, перо и чернильница с красными чернилами. 

Я положила сумку на стол в первом ряду и уселась на неудобное деревянное сиденье, чтобы приступить к своим обязанностям. Как всегда, он позаботился о том, чтобы мне достались свитки самых бестолковых учеников школы. Ему доставляло какое-то садистское удовольствие наблюдать за выражением моего лица и слушать издаваемые мной звуки, когда я читала ту нелепую чепуху, которую они сдали на оценку. Правда, неужели так трудно хоть раз сходить в библиотеку и обратиться к правильным источникам? Во всяком случае, я как раз читала отвратительный пространный трактат третьекурсника о големах – без сомнения, этот мелкий извращенец собирался создать одного такого для личного использования, – когда вдруг услышала, как Снейп обратился ко мне.

– Сколько вам лет, мисс Грейнджер?

Заметьте, этот человек раньше заговаривал со мной только затем, чтобы поиздеваться по поводу и без повода. Все эти годы он развлекался тем, что высмеивал меня. 

– Физически мне только исполнилось двадцать, морально я стара как мир, – нахально сказала я. Но как только эти слова сорвались с губ, я вдруг осознала, насколько бесцеремонно я только что ответила учителю, и тут же ужаснулась собственному поведению и стала с тревогой ждать реакции этого невероятно грубого и жестокого человека. Я смущенно добавила «сэр» в надежде, что это немного смягчит удар.

– Двадцать, – задумчиво сказал он, все еще что-то помечая на лежащем перед ним пергаменте. Он поднял голову, и я с удивлением увидела на его выдающемся носе прямоугольные очки для чтения в черной оправе. – Должно быть, вам в вашем возрасте досадно находиться в школе среди всех этих детей. 

– Я стараюсь не думать об этом, сэр, – ответила я. – Я просто хочу закончить обучение, а затем продолжить образование.

– Что ж, понятно, – сказал он, и уголок его рта дернулся, как будто он хотел улыбнуться. – Вы все еще продолжаете свою неудовлетворительную деятельность с младшим Малфоем? 

От удивления я чуть не свалилась с неудобного стула.

– Сэр? – пропищала я, до глубины души шокированная его расспросами о моей личной жизни.

– Боюсь, он больше похож на мать, – сказал Снейп, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

Я никогда, _никогда_ раньше не видела его расслабленным, и его непринужденная поза вывела меня из равновесия. Он снял очки и бросил их на стол. 

– Что вам было нужно от Драко? Деньги? Связи? Месть?

– Н-ничего, сэр, – неуверенно пробормотала я, сбитая с толку странностью всей ситуации. Я уже начала было думать, что мне снится кошмар.

– Неужели вы действительно думали, что такой плаксивый маменькин сынок, как Малфой, способен почесать ваш зуд? – он ухмыльнулся, а я ахнула, и мое лицо вспыхнуло. – Ну-ну, мисс Грейнджер, мы оба взрослые люди, и я больше не ваш учитель.

– Я… я…

Что я должна была сказать? Меня ошеломила его понимающая ухмылка и горячий взгляд потемневших глаз. Между ногами начал расти ответный жар, не на шутку встревоживший меня, клитор запульсировал, а трусики намокли. 

– Никогда не ждите, что мальчик справится с тем, что должен делать мужчина, мисс Грейнджер. Я ожидал, что вы усвоите этот простейший урок после вашего печального опыта с Уизли, – сказал Снейп. Поднявшись из-за стола, он направился ко мне, двигаясь, как пантера, грациозно и чувственно. Я не находила в себе сил поднять на него глаза и не могла поверить, что я настолько возбудилась, что заныли соски, а влагалище сжалось. Я подпрыгнула на месте, когда он склонился надо мной сзади, положив руки на мой стол. И едва не кончила, ощутив его горячее дыхание на своей шее, когда он наклонился ближе. 

– Я видел книги, которые вы таскаете с собой повсюду в этой уродливой сумке, я видел то выражение, которое появляется на вашем лице, когда вы теряетесь в своих мыслях, закончив чтение. Вам нужен мужчина, не так ли?

– Ох, – у меня вырвался полувздох-полустон. К тому моменту меня всю трясло, трусики промокли насквозь и, без сомнения, намочили мне юбку сзади.

– Я так и думал, – усмехнулся он, выпрямляясь. – Идите за мной, мисс Грейнджер.

В тот вечер я последовала за ним в его комнаты и впервые получила удовлетворение. Он удивил меня во всех возможных смыслах. Он не был ни красив, ни хорошо сложен, скорее, наоборот. Он был худым, бледным и весь покрыт шрамами. Но его член был просто прекрасен. Длинный, гладкий, изогнутый вверх, к пупку, и окруженный удивительно мягкими завитками волос. Показавшаяся из-под крайней плоти головка в форме колокола была нежной, влажной и имела глубокий бордовый оттенок. Даже сейчас воспоминания об этом члене заставляют меня ёрзать на стуле.

Северус с его социальными навыками человека, балансирующего на грани синдрома Аспергера, может и был сволочью, но трахался он как зверь! Боже, если бы вы только знали, что он вытворял с моим телом! Оргазмы, которые я испытывала, были такой силы, что у меня иногда кружилась голова. Он был неумолим и порой жесток в своем стремлении заставлять меня кончать, и кончать, и кончать. Мои ноги становились похожими на желе, и я умоляла его «Хватит!», но он толкал меня все дальше за грань безумия, пока я не теряла сознание. 

Его длинные пальцы исследовали каждый дюйм моего влагалища, в то время как большой палец с безжалостной точностью стимулировал клитор. Он настаивал, чтобы я смотрела на него, не отводя взгляд ни на секунду. Он любил наблюдать за выражением моего лица, когда я кончала для него, и упиваться срывающимися с моих губ звуками, когда он брал меня. Особенно ему нравился звук моего голоса, когда тот становился хриплым после нескольких часов бесконечных оргазмов. Он заставлял меня трепетать, унижал меня и вместе с тем укрепил мою уверенность в себе, и я убеждена, что ни вы, ни кто-либо другой никогда не сможете понять его методы. 

Я не могла отказать ему ни в чем. Я давала ему все, чего он хотел, а он, черт побери, делал так, чтобы я не жалела об этом. Можете ли вы себе представить, каково это: стоять на четвереньках у него на столе, пока его широкие ладони, обхватив ягодицы, раздвигают их, а язык ласкает клитор? О, его язык в своем великолепии мог посоперничать с членом! Длинный, заостренный и шершавый, он мог добраться повсюду, куда душе было угодно, даже в те места, которых, как мне казалось, он никогда не коснется. И позвольте сказать, что этот его чудовищный нос… он начал казаться произведением искусства, как только я поняла, как приятно он может ласкать клитор или анус, в зависимости от позы, пока Северус трахал меня языком. Удивительный факт о Снейпе: он любил, чтобы я садилась ему на лицо. Не нависала над его ртом, чтобы он мог пощекотать языком мое отверстие, а полноценно скакала на нем. Он не просто вылизывал, он буквально вкушал меня. Он делал это губами, зубами, языком и носом с таким наслаждением и самоотдачей, что иногда казалось, будто это вопрос жизни и смерти. И в этом деле он был просто великолепен. Боже, я никогда ничего подобного не испытывала! Он не останавливался, пока не полностью не насыщался моим удовольствием, от которого я теряла голову.

Мне страшно в этом признаваться, но у меня развилась зависимость от него и его восхитительного члена. Я обожала отсасывать у него. О боже, его солоноватый привкус запечатлелся у меня на языке навсегда. Если я закрою глаза, то все еще смогу ощутить его. Ему… о боже… ему не так-то просто было сделать минет. Он любил удерживать мою голову и глубоко вбиваться членом мне в горло, особенно ему нравилось заставлять меня давиться. Он обожал ощущать, как мое горло сжимается вокруг него, пока я пыталась совладать с рефлексами своего тела. После школы я пять лет проработала у него подмастерьем, пять лет я трахалась с ним всеми возможными способами и иногда такими, которые считала невозможными. Мы часами не вылезали из постели, трахаясь от рассвета до заката, и снова до рассвета, и опять до заката. Думаю, своим сумасбродством мы пометили каждый уголок этого проклятого замка. Он имел меня всеми способами во всех позах и проник в меня глубже, чем вы можете постичь. А затем ему пришлось покинуть меня. Он назвал это экспедицией, в которой я не могла его сопровождать, но он обещал когда-нибудь вернуться.

Любила ли я его? Я не знаю. Наверное, да. Любил ли он меня? Да. Думаю, любил. Он любил меня достаточно сильно, чтобы понимать, что я не смогу быть счастлива в одиночестве, пока его не будет. Так в моей жизни появился Люциус Малфой. Северус препоручил меня ему. Сейчас мне кажется это довольно забавным. Северус устроил для нас двоих изысканный ужин в отеле в горах в последний вечер, перед тем как расстаться на неопределенный срок. Я вышла из ванной в новом пеньюаре, который он купил для меня, и была потрясена, когда увидела Люциуса, сидящего рядом с ним на диване. 

Люциус тогда находился в трудной… и запутанной жизненной ситуации. Его жена Нарцисса была психически нездорова: она страдала от острой шизофрении. Она не узнавала Люциуса и Драко и пребывала на лечении в санатории «Райские кущи», пока не скончалась несколько лет назад. Люциус был страшно одинок и не решался вступать с кем-либо в отношения открыто, опасаясь за свою репутацию, которую ему с таким трудом удалось спасти. Северус, который дружил с ним на протяжении десятилетий, решил, что мы с Люциусом можем друг другу помочь. Я нервничала, ведь я спала с его сыном, и это был весьма удручающий опыт.

Но мне не стоило волноваться и не следовало сомневаться в решении Северуса. Поначалу я испытывала стеснение, когда Снейп начал прикасаться ко мне и раздевать на глазах у фактически незнакомого человека. Но в то же время это возбуждало. Мое тело охватило наслаждение от прикосновений Северуса, и я растворилась в серо-голубых глазах Люциуса. Он наблюдал, как Северус раздевает меня донага, и видела восхищение в его взгляде и возбуждение, от которого на его брюках образовался бугор. Он хотел меня, и осознание того, что я тоже хочу его, ошеломило меня. Я желала их обоих, и в ту ночь мое желание исполнилось. Они заполнили меня собой полностью: один из них был во рту, пока я ласкала второго рукой, затем один во влагалище, а второй в анусе. Каждое мгновение той ночи я отдавалась обоим одновременно. Они преклонялись перед моим телом, боготворили каждый его дюйм, пока перед самым рассветом меня не сморил сон. Когда я проснулась, Северуса уже не было, а рядом со мной спал Люциус.

Я слышу, как звенит колокольчик на другом конце зала, сигнализирующий о том, что кто-то еще вошел в заведение. Мальчики мгновенно напрягаются, и я поворачиваю голову, чтобы взглянуть, отчего они так разнервничались. По спине пробегают мурашки, и тело тут же охватывает жар, концентрирующийся между ног. «Черт», – не сдержавшись, шепчу я себе под нос. Каждый раз, когда я вижу его и слышу его голос, мои трусики сразу же намокают. _Он_ способен со мной совладать. _Он_ не водружает меня на пьедестал невинности и не обращается со мной как с фарфоровой статуэткой. Нет, _он_ привязывает меня к кровати и трахает так, будто адские псы кусают его за задницу. 

Люциус просто чудо. Высокий, крепкого телосложения, с комплекцией спортсмена – под его дорогими костюмами каждый дюйм тела состоит из мускулов. Я терпеть не могу, когда он одет. Я предпочитаю видеть его обнаженным. Красивая гладкая кожа, нигде ни единого волоска, кроме аккуратно подстриженного участка на лобке – я так и не решилась спросить, сбривает ли он все остальное. У него длинный толстый член, гордо вздымающийся в возбужденном состоянии. Я обожаю скакать на нем, чувствовать, как он растягивает и обжигает тугие стенки моего влагалища. Ему нравится трахать меня сзади, погрузив пальцы мне в анус, и поглаживать свой член через тонкую перегородку, разделяющую их. Люциус тот еще извращенец. Ему нравятся постельные игры, игрушки и в особенности переодевания. Кем только я не одевалась, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. И к счастью, он так же щедр на оргазмы, как и Северус, так что я особо не возражаю.

Он обожает шлепать меня. Ему нравится, как на моей заднице проступают красные следы его ладони, он любит ощущать, как горят мои ягодицы, когда трахает меня. Он часто привязывает меня к своей кровати, всегда кожаными ремнями. А потом неспешно мучает, щекоча шелковистыми прядями своих волос, пощипывая набухшие соски, пока я не начинаю кричать от неудовлетворенности. Затем он устраивается между моими ногами, раздвигает пальцами припухшие от возбуждения половые губы и пытает клитор прикосновения своих платиновых волос. Какая женщина не мечтает ощутить подобное, и я рада, что испытывала это удовольствие множество раз.

Люциус настоящий свитч. Ему одинаково нравится и доминировать, и подчиняться. Он любит, когда я заставляю его надевать маску Пожирателя Смерти и наказываю за то, что он был плохим мальчиком. В награду я позволяю ему вылизывать мой клитор, пока я не кончу. Люциус жаждет похвалы, одобрения и комплиментов, поэтому всегда стремится угодить. Он довольно самовлюбленный, но все эти годы он был добр ко мне.

Люблю ли я его? Иногда мне кажется, что я могла бы его полюбить. Любит ли он меня? Порой мне кажется, что да. Как бы то ни было, он дает мне то, в чем я так сильно нуждаюсь, исполняет мои желания. Когда-то мне казалось, что у меня зависимость, что я больна. Но это не так. Я здоровая женщина с _очень_ здоровым либидо. Мне не просто нравится секс, я его обожаю. Я люблю секс без ограничений. Грубый, дикий, страстный, от которого кричишь, потеешь, задыхаешься, выматываешься, и после которого все болит. Вы ведь понимаете, что такое можно испытать не с каждым. Чтобы получить настоящее удовлетворение, нужен особенный человек. 

Что бы сказали мальчики, если бы узнали, что я трахаюсь с Люциусом Малфоем на регулярной основе? Думаю, можно даже сказать, что я его любовница. Уже почти пять лет, как я ею являюсь. Заметьте, я этим не горжусь. Я чувствую себя ужасно из-за интрижки с женатым человеком, хотя он уже не женат: овдовел два года назад, и его супруга в течение долгих лет даже не помнила, как его зовут. Он держит нашу связь в тайне, и мы с ним абсолютно точно _не_ состоим в отношениях. 

О боже! Он меня заметил. Взгляните, как сузились его глаза и изогнулись губы в усмешке. Он знает, что я наблюдала за ним. Он знает, что я хочу его! Зачем он сюда пришел? Мальчики просто взбесятся!

– Вот ты где, Гермиона.

Мне нравится, как он произносит мое имя холодным тоном, растягивая звуки, и от этого у меня мурашки бегут по спине. 

– Я искал тебя.

Мальчики уже на взводе. Я удивлена, что они еще не выхватили палочки. Люциус говорит тихо, чтобы они не услышали, и я благодарна ему за это. Я не хочу, чтобы мои друзья узнали, что он для меня не просто случайный знакомый.

– Простите, у нас была назначена встреча? – я пытаюсь говорить спокойно и слегка растерянно, но у меня не получается. Мой голос звучит как у суки по время течки, готовой нагнуться и позволить ему поиметь меня у всех на глазах. Всеобщий шок, который вызовет это действо, определенно будет стоить того. 

– Нет, у меня для тебя есть кое-что особенное, – говорит Люциус. Я слышу, как снова звенит колокольчик над дверью, и Рон позади меня чертыхается. Я вижу, что происходит за спиной у Люциуса, и у меня перехватывает дыхание. К нам приближается Северус. Он постарел, морщины у него на лице стали чуть заметнее, чем раньше, а в чернильно-черных волосах появились серебристые пряди. Но мне все равно: я дрожу от возбуждения, волнения и всех других эмоций, которые грозят захлестнуть меня.

– Я же обещал, что вернусь, – говорит он. Его голос как будто ласкает мои набухшие соски и пощипывает клитор.

– Северус, – я слышу звук своего голоса, произносящего его имя, и понимаю, что, если мальчики сейчас меня слышали, они все поймут по тону. Я почти чувствую, как тот образ, который они себе нарисовали, разбивается, и наружу показывается мое истинное «я». Северус улыбается, а я готова расплакаться. 

– Спасибо, Люциус, что на время моего отсутствия так хорошо позаботился о моем имуществе, в том числе о моей любимой игрушке, – говорит он другу. – Как мне отплатить тебе?

– Кажется, мне нравится эта игрушка, старина. Не могу припомнить, чтобы когда-либо получал такое удовольствие, – говорит Люциус, и его взгляд обжигает мою кожу. – Может быть, ты поделишься?

– Думаю, мы сможем договориться, – отвечает Северус. 

Клянусь, я чувствую, как по моим ногам стекает смазка. Этот дьявол, он подмигнул мне! Прошло пять лет, а мое тело все так же мгновенно реагирует на него! Боже, вы можете себе представить, что за ночь меня ждет? Оба эти мужчины будут со мной. Взгляните на их лица – вы знаете, что они собираются со мной сделать? Они будут вылизывать, посасывать, трахать меня пальцами и членами каждое мгновение этой ночи! До самого рассвета они будут полностью обладать мною, заполнять меня. Они возьмут от меня всё, кусочек за кусочком и заменят чистым удовольствием.

– Миона? – слышу я голоса. Мои друзья, люди, которые любят и обожают меня, ту меня, которая идеальна. Но прямо сейчас ее больше нет, ее образ слетел с меня как шелуха, благодаря двоим мужчинам, которые поклоняются другой мне, настоящей. Я не могу ничего сказать, это выдаст меня, я не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы или беспокоиться, что друзья подумают обо мне. Прямо сейчас мне нужно идти. Мне нужно идти с этими двумя мужчинами.

– Простите, мальчики, я забыла о встрече, которая у меня была назначена с этими джентльменами… по работе, – мне едва удается контролировать свой голос, я хватаю сумочку и встаю. – Пожалуйста, простите меня, мы скоро увидимся, – я не жду ответа, я просто позволяю Северусу и Люциусу увести меня куда-нибудь в укромное место. 

Простите, что сбегаю, взвалив вам на плечи ношу своей безнравственности. Я очень ценю то, что вы выслушали меня и дали возможность облегчить душу. Я чувствую себя намного лучше, зная, что кому-то теперь известен мой секрет. Однако прямо сейчас здесь, со мной, двое властных мужчин, которые планируют трахнуть меня, так что мне пора идти. Еще раз спасибо, что выслушали, и я молю вас хранить мою тайну… до поры до времени.


End file.
